time change
by Queen Crossover
Summary: what if somehow time changed?what if instead of the accident making danny half ghost it killed him? the timestream has been altered, unless danny, now a full ghost can fix it with the help of clockwork,master of time the ghosts will take over and the world will never be the same.will they find out whos doing this? will ghosts take over?will i finish this fanfiction? find out here!
1. the accident

**Hi I'm Andibeth ( that's Annabeth from the Percy Jackson books and Andi, my nick name combined) this is my first fanfiction EVER so don't throw virtual rotten tomatoes at me if you think its bad. Also I'm really bad with character interactions and stuff so it would be great if you could post in the comments about ways I can make them better. I would also like ideas for other epic things to do (like what ghosts to introduce and how to introduce them and stuff) anyway I'm a total amateur so don't be surprised if I suck. You can throw virtual rotten tomatoes if you want cuz I suppose I deserve it for wasting your time if you don't like it but not real ones cuz that would mean you know where I live and that would creep me out. Anyway I need to stop talking so you can read this. (ok I don't know what all the ratings are but it wont have anything gross like nude people, I am pretty sure I'm not going to put any bad language so really all you need worry about is violence, but what is a superhero fanfiction without a little violence? Boring that's what.)**

**disclaimer: i dont own danny phantom if i did that would be epic and danny phantom wouldnt be cancelled. i only own the story, a chinese yoyo, and the $20 in my purse that im saving for an x-box**

chapter 1: the accident

" Danny!" Sam screamed. " don't be dead, please don't be dead."

Sam ran to Danny's side, in front of the now fully working ghost portal. Sam suddenly regretted making him go inside. It was all her fault. There was no heart beat. Danny was dead.

_Later at the funeral..._

Sam sat in the front row wearing funeral clothes, tears quietly running down her face.

Danny's parents were crying too, as they talked at the podium thingy (sorry I'm really bad with funeral scenes so just imagine a funeral with sad people talking about how much they miss Danny and all that funeral stuff.)

**sorry that was such a short chapter, it was just a prologue really and I was impatient to get to the epic stuff so slap me with a virtual fish if you must because I wanted to get you to the epicness faster. **

**andibeth out**


	2. the ghost zone

**Heres chapter two, enjoy (or throw virtual rotten tomatoes at me)**

Chapter two: ghost zone

Danny woke in his room. Had all of that been a dream? He hadn't gone into the portal? Or maybe he had, maybe he past out and had been carried to his room?

Danny looked at his bedroom door. That's weird, his door wasn't purple. He walked over to it and opened it. More purple doors floated everywhere, and instead of the house there was green swirly emptiness everywhere. ' I've got to be dreaming' danny thought sitting down on his bed. He turned his head and saw his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the same thing he wore when he went into the portal except reversed, it was black with silvery white gloves and boots and neckline. His hair had gone from raven black to silvery white and his eyes had turned green. " either I'm dreaming or I'm in the ghost zone. And I'm a ghost"

_in clockworks tower..._

clockwork was in his tower watching over the balance of time when he sensed something was wrong. He made an image of Danny phantom appear. He was fighting different ghosts as the images shifted. Skulker, Vlad, ember, the box ghost, the lunch lady, the box ghost. But they each faded as soon as they appeared. And as the fight with Dan phantom, Danny's evil alter-ant future self appeared and faded away clockwork looked at the Fenton thermos that contained him, or used to contain him. Clockwork opened the thermos and as he suspected, Dan was gone. All of the things connected to Danny phantom, half ghost super hero were disappearing, And clockwork knew why. He flew to a different screen that showed the accident. Everything was exactly the same except for one thing, instead of turning Danny half ghost it killed him completely. Whatever was causing this clockwork needed to stop. That's when he realized he couldn't see who (or what) was causing the disruption in time. That was new, even for him, and he knew everything!

" time for a little meddling." clockwork said as he changed from a toddler into a young man. " time out" he said as he pressed the button on his staff.

_Back in Danny's roomin the ghost zone..._

_"_ ok Fenton, relax. Your not dead. You fell asleep while mom and dad were blathering on about ghost. Any minute you'll wake up." Danny said to himself as he rubbed his temples. 'maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up.' he thought.

"ow!" 'ok that didn't work' he thought 'maybe I really am dead'

oOoOoOoOo

clockwork appeared outside a new purple door. He knocked three times. Nothing happened for a moment then Danny poked his head out cautiously. "ahhhh! Ghost!" he screamed and slammed the door.

Clockwork just opened it again and walked in (or should I say floated in? Told you I'm new at this.)

" your one to talk danny, if you hadn't noticed your one too" clockwork said as he changed from a young man to a toddler then an old man.

" who are you? Where am I? Why cant I wake up?" Danny asked, not giving clockwork time to answer.

" I am clockwork, ghost of time. You are in the ghost zone. Your not dreaming either, this is really happening. Even though it shouldn't"

" what do you mean shouldn't?"

" the accident was supposed to turn you into Danny phantom, half ghost super hero. You would save amity park from constant ghost attacks, single-handedly defeat your evil future self, and save the earth from a giant asteroid made of ectoranium."

" how do I know your not lying?"

clockwork grabbed Danny's wrist and said "time out" as he pressed the button on his staff

**I know the end was a little rushed but sill, that was pretty epic right?**

**Andibeth out**


End file.
